<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雷陣雨 by Tigertooth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607998">雷陣雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth'>Tigertooth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雷陣雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett剛回覆完堆成山一樣的郵件，大腦剛從高速運轉的狀態放鬆下來，一瞬間突然感到有些疲憊。他點開YouTube，試圖找些無聊有趣的影片讓自己清醒一些，順便看看有沒有什麼影片可以當成下次和Eddy拍片的題材。</p><p>感謝YouTube永遠捉摸不透的演算法，一部影片很快的吸引他的注意——是Hyung的德布西大提琴與鋼琴奏鳴曲。那是三年前的演出了，醇厚圓滑的低沈琴音隨著清脆鋼琴音符緩緩流淌出來。他一下子就陷入優美的音樂中，思緒也跟著溫柔樂聲飄回過去。</p><p>他想起之前在雪梨交響樂團的日子。那時他剛進樂團，還坐在一檔小提琴裡靠後的那幾排，他一邊努力練琴的同時一邊試著和大家熟悉起來——即使團員的臉和名字比樂譜還難記。但顯然在社交場合，他比起Eddy總是比較如魚得水的那個，加上幽默的談吐和優秀的實力，他在收穫人緣的同時，一邊往首席的座位不斷前進。</p><p>他和Hyung的關係就是在他終於坐上首席位置的那場慶祝派對上開始的，他人緣好，舉到面前的酒更是一杯接著一杯。先前幾杯黃湯下肚，再加上當上首席實在太令人開心，以至於他迷迷糊糊的選擇忘記自己酒量一點也不好的事實。</p><p>之後的記憶模糊的很，Brett只想起當時把他拉出混亂人群的Hyung在發光，乾淨的氣味讓他只知道要緊緊巴著他不放，被塞上他的車時更是得寸進尺。後來滾上床大概也是意料之內的事，畢竟總是理智沉穩的人突然變得黏人柔軟，誰都很難招架得住吧？</p><p>不過第一次和Hyung睡的過程他幾乎什麼也想不起來，他只記得隔天在陌生的床上醒來，頭很痛，因為他宿醉，腰也很痛，因為他......噢，他跟他睡了。</p><p>Brett本來以為這只是一次失態的酒後亂性，只要他想，把衣服穿好他又可以像沒事一樣跟Hyung繼續正常相處。但他發現Hyung總有各種五花八門的理由約他去喝酒，他自己也樂意接受他的邀約，然後在微醺的狀態下順理成章的做愛，可能是Hyung家，可能是Brett家，可能忍不住了就在附近的破旅館將就著做。</p><p>Hyung平時總是溫和有禮，貼心得恰到好處。但一滾到床上就像兩頭野獸逞兇鬥狠那般，不知道到底是在做愛還是在撕咬獵物——看起來斯斯文文的人在床上都這麼可怕嗎？即使Brett自認自己也不是什麼好對付的對象，但他必須承認，Hyung玩他比演奏他的大提琴還要來得厲害多了。</p><p>那雙能讓大提琴發出美妙樂音的手在自己身上點起一簇一簇的火，帶著繭的雙手讓每一次撫觸變得更加敏感。房間內的空氣被粗重的喘息填滿，即使快要喘不過氣，但他還是會用軟軟的嗓音喊他Oppa，然後絞緊後穴，看Hyung的額頭凸起青筋，好讓自己不要看起來是佔下風的那個。</p><p>不像Eddy那樣總愛問東問西，生怕一不小心就把他摔碎了那樣的小心翼翼，一激動就忍不住掉眼淚，還會扣著他的手一邊頂弄，一邊哭著說他到底有多愛自己。和Hyung之間從來沒有臉紅心跳的擁抱或牽手，只有令人窒息的撫觸和深吻。或許是樂團生活壓力太大了，他們總是要歡愉到兩人汗濕的像是剛被打撈上岸，虛脫的幾乎動不了才肯善罷甘休。</p><p>Brett總覺得他們的性事像一場煙火，絢麗色彩炸裂後徒留滿地煙硝味的寂靜。只有在這種時候才會變得多愁善感，滿腦子慌亂的思緒隨著窗外月光爬進腦海，但又在那人欺身吻上來的時候在喉間轉為甜膩呻吟。所以他很少看著Hyung的正臉，即使他脫下眼鏡的樣子其實帥的要命，但他太害怕他陷入那雙溫柔的雙眼。Brett只記得他右耳的耳飾在自己被淚水模糊的視線下閃著扭曲的光芒。</p><p>事後的Hyung同時存在著貼心和疏離兩種矛盾的特質，像是要隱瞞什麼似的，他們從不一起去團練。只有昨晚被扯下的衣物被整整齊齊的疊在一旁，還有桌上那杯冒著熱氣的咖啡。然後等他拖著幾乎要散架的身體走進團練室，Hyung又湊過來，佯裝若無其事的問好。早安，Brett，昨晚睡得好嗎？該死，我睡得好不好難道不是你最清楚嗎？內心的髒話快要湧出來，但他只會笑著回答，早安，我睡得很好，接著在沒人看到的地方對他呲牙咧嘴。</p><p>他們一直都保持著這樣的關係，在檯面上是關係很好的朋友，但在那些被酒精渲染過的夜晚，他們的距離變成零，甚至變成負數。</p><p>Hyung實在聰明的很，讓人漸漸沉淪的同時自己卻全身而退，有時候Brett甚至想要和他先吃頓晚餐再進入正題（天啊，做愛居然是他們之間的正題！），但是單獨和他共進晚餐的氣氛對他們來說還是太過曖昧，況且對Hyung暈船這件事讓他覺得有點丟臉，他盯著空空如也的對話框想了又想，最後還是作罷。</p><p>後來因為他和Eddy開始做影片，Hyung開始有了各種巡迴邀請，理所當然邀約對方的次數也跟著減少。</p><p>這樣的關係在他從樂團辭職之後劃下句點，Hyung不過也只有幾句簡單的關心和祝福，其他的什麼他也沒再過問，好像他一點也不在乎似的。即使後來他得知他和Eddy在一起時，Hyung的表情也看不出一點波瀾。</p><p>他們之間只有性，Brett是清楚的，只是好多次Hyung會出現在他的夢裡，出現在他自慰時高潮後一片空白的腦袋裡。</p><p>像是逃避什麼一樣，Brett很少再提起他了，只有他那個毫無安全感的笨蛋男朋友會在某些夜晚淚眼汪汪的哭著問他，是嗎，你真的不愛他了嗎？</p><p>他從來沒回答過這個問題，他也回答不了這個問題，不過他覺得他當時決定拋下一切跟Eddy一起辭職全職做影片的時候，答案就很明顯了。</p><p>直到影片中觀眾的掌聲把他拉回現實，他看見一旁的手機螢幕跳出Eddy的訊息，大抵是叫他等等記得去他那邊拍影片，還有因為沒有及時回覆所以傳來的可憐表情符號。</p><p>好吧，等等買杯珍奶帶過去好了，他一邊把電腦闔上，一邊這麼想著。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>